Episodes
Pilot-The adventure of Chloe King begins when Chloe is pushed off the Coit Tower. Then the episode rewinds to two days prior, to Chloe's 16th birthday. She and her friends, Amy and Paul, make plans to go a dance club, despite them being underage. At the club, Chloe meets a boy named Xavier and dances with him. Before leaving, she kisses him, something she has been longing to do. A mysterious man begins to stalk her. At school, when she is talking to Amy, Alek, an obnoxious jock (who is the hottest guy in the school,comes over to bother them when Chloe takes a basketball out of his hands and throws it in the trashcan, making it a perfect shot. Alek later hits on her and tries to kiss her, but his cousin, Jasmine stops him. Chloe then meets a boy named Brian at work and later goes on a coffee date with him. After dinner with Amy that night, Chloe almost gets mugged by a homeless man, but Chloe defends herself by scratching him with her new cat-like nails. The story continues after Chloe is pushed off the tower, where she disappears and runs away from Alek and Jasmine, who are attempting to save her. They inform her that she is a Mai and they realize that Chloe is the one to save their race from human assassins. Chloe has been granted nine lives and superhuman abilities. And that when she kissed Xavier, she killed him. Chloe, upset, goes home and discovers the bruise she acquired from falling off the tower on her back has disappeared. Amy arrives at Chloe's house, upset that her new boyfriend Paul has skipped their date. Paul calls Chloe revealing he was kidnapped by the same man Chloe was killed by. Amy and Chloe drive to an abandoned warehouse, where Chloe receives help from Jasmine and Alek. Jasmine later takes a hit for Chloe, since she only has eight lives to live now. Chloe gets a email from her missing father, warning her not to trust anybody. It is also revealed that Brian is the son of one of the men attempting to kill Chloe. Redemption-Chloe is feeling guilty over Xavier's death and goes to his funeral to learn that his parents blame his drug addict brother Gabriel for his death, and Chloe wants to make up for having to do with it, although it's seems that Brian's dad and Chloe's assassin may have been involved his death as well. Alek still watches out for Chloe, and Chloe's friends think she's a superhero, though she thinks she's a 'super-freak' and doesn't understand her new found culture. Chloe is also freaked out by the romance with Brian because she's still haunted by Xavier's death. Brian understands and tells Chloe about his mother who was murdered. Later Chloe and Alek, who's still following Chloe around for her sake, save Gabriel from drug dealers, and Alek warns Chloe that if she continues seeing Brain one of them will get hurt and offers to answer any questions she has about Mai. Chloe later decides to take her mom's advice about taking risks in life and is seen talking to Brian on the phone. While on the phone, she hears a noise on her roof, dismissing it as Alek. Unknown to her, it is actually the assassin on her roof, waiting to catch Chloe at her weakest point. Green Star-Chloe meets Valentina (Alicia Coppola), the leader of the San Francisco Mai who is also Jasmine's mom. Valentina suggests that Chloe go into hiding to remain safe. Chloe remains unsure of abandoning her life because of her mom and friends. The Scarface killer is still out and he begins stalking Chloe's loved ones. After a talk with Valentina, Chloe is informed that the Mai and humans coexist, but they just don't mix. Amy performs at local talent show with Paul cheering for her. Scarface, as dubbed by Chloe and her friends, steals Chloe's mother's cell phone and calls Chloe on it. Chloe agrees to give herself up. When she arrives, Scarface traps Chloe and throws her into the river to drown. As Chloe struggles, Jasmine arrives and fights him off until Chloe is free of her bounds and ropes. They fight him off together, but are eventually cornered, only for Valentina to kill Scarface. Chloe goes back home and shares a moment with her mom, not worrying about going into hiding and getting killed. All Apologies-Chloe adjusts to having sonic hearing and is getting certain vibes from people. Valentina tells her all Mai were empathic, but only the Uniter has it now. Chloe and Amy get into fight as Amy doesn't seem to fit in Chloe's new life and with Chloe saying "We may pretended I'm the old Chloe, but I'm not" refusing to say she is sorry to Amy although they reconcile. The Order needs to figure out a new plan and Chloe has to protect her manager, Lana, from her abusive ex boyfriend. Valentina pays Brian's dad a visit and gives him a warning. Chloe's seen in training with Jasmine and Alek slowly embracing who she is. Girls Night Out-Chloe hangs out with two Brazilian Mai girls and learns their outlook differs vastly from hers. Meanwhile, Brian is upset that Whitley's forcing him to go back to college. Paul uses Chloe's words of wisdom on his romance with Amy. Alek and Valentina are absent in this episode. As if being responsible for the San Francisco Mai wasn't enough pressure, Chloe meets Nikki and Lilah, who are both members of the South American Mai. The two girls invite Chloe out for a night of dancing, which she accepts, but Jasmine is suspicious of their motives. As their visit continues, Chloe becomes increasingly frustrated with the way Nikki and Lilah view human life, potentially creating a divide between the different Mai prides.